


Snowflakes and Tears

by Cyndi



Series: Lightverse [10]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Disability, Friendship, Holidays, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndi/pseuds/Cyndi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the best Christmas gift a bot can give is to be there for a friend. .o Lightverse, mention of ProwlxJazz SLASH. o.</p><p>Original ff.net post date: December 23, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes and Tears

 

Christmas was a tiring holiday. With all the people, music, gifts and chaos--it felt nice to see the celebration  _end_.

Prowl had no complaints. The date coincided with his own assembly anniversary, and he celebrated by eating too much flux cake and drinking more oilnog than he cared to admit. When he wasn't gorging himself or half-passed out across the couch, he was avoiding the mistletoe and Jazz's wandering mouth. Public displays of affection weren't his thing. Sober  _or_  overcharged.

In his own private quarters, things were different. He hung mistletoe from a branch of his tree. He invited Jazz inside.

The results were explosive.

Now, Prowl rested contentedly on Jazz's chest. Jazz's steady, quiet intakes indicated deep recharge. The sound did not mask the whisper of snowflakes falling through the hole in the roof of his quarters.

Another sound followed the snowflakes. A breath catching, muffled by a hand.

Prowl would have ignored it, but the noise happened three times in rapid succession. He lifted Jazz's forearm off his side and deftly slipped from his lover's grasp without waking him. Just one of many ninja skills he learned--working around a light sleeper. He stuck his head out the door and turned on his oscillators.

The Christmas tree was still lit. Its vibrations weren't regular, indicating the lights were twinkling. Colored lights confused his visor. He recognized the bot in the room by shape alone.

Optimus sat hunched forward on the couch with one hand over his mouth. He was the source of the muffled noises.

Prowl felt taken aback. It was strange to witness the bot he considered an authority figure in such a state.

He tightened his jaw and shut off his visor. The Christmas light bulbs made his CPU hurt.

"Optimus, sir?" He approached the couch in twelve measured steps.

Optimus' servos rattled in their housings. He'd been caught off guard. At such proximity Prowl could sense the faint, sweet scent of mech fluid. Before Optimus spoke up, Prowl knew what was going on.

"I thought you were recharging." Optimus said. His voice was rougher than usual. He cleared his vocal processor.

Prowl shrugged. He extended his left hand to touch a soft, dry Christmas tree branch. Its mint smell almost overpowered the other odor Optimus obviously hoped to disguise.

"Christmas isn't exactly happy for you, is it?" Prowl asked.

Optimus squirmed where he sat. He made a few noncommittal noises.

"It's...complicated."

Listening to peoples' troubles was an acquired skill. Prowl learned it by offering his ears to Jazz--and having Jazz listen to him.

"Do you, uh, wish to talk about it?"

Optimus' gears clicked as he shook his head. He wiped audibly at his face. "I-I can't yet. I--want to--I just can't. I see you and Jazz, you two are so happy and--"

"--we remind you of a past relationship?"

Optimus covered his mouth again, which muffled his voice, "Y-you could say that."

Prowl reached out, but his fingers only brushed the cold couch. He swept his arm to the left and found Optimus' strong, square shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The shoulder tensed. Optimus whispered, "I don't like it when people see me cry."

"Optimus," Prowl smiled slightly. "I  _can't_  see you."

The other mech's servos quivered. He choked out a bitter laugh.

"Thanks..."

Prowl nodded. "You're welcome."

He stood in silence while Optimus' tears became as numerous as the falling snowflakes.


End file.
